It's Gotta Be Your Name
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: It's almost Peter's 20th birthday, the day the name of his soul mate will be written on his wrist, and he knows exactly who it will be. He knows it will be Wade Wilson, it had to be. But everyone is telling him not to get his hopes up, including Wade himself. Of course it hurts when Wade talks like Peter's not going to get his name but that's just Wade being his self hating self...


Update: Have you heard of the programme Grammarly? Ya so I got that because I can't grammar and now I'm slowly going through my old story's and fixing all I can. Please feel free to point out any of my mistakes and EXPLAIN what I have done wrong so I can attempt to fix them.

Hope this is a little easier for everyone to read, enjoy! ^^

* * *

"Peter Stark!" Came a booming voice, causing said brunette to almost jump out of his skin. Peter whipped around, eye's, hidden behind a spandex mask, blown wide as he found his father staring him down, well, one of them. "Where do you think you're going, mister?" Steve asked, receiving a mix between a groan and cry in response.

"I know I'm grounded but pleeeas?" Peter pleaded, hands clasping in prayer, making sure not to set off his web shooters in the process. "This is Wade's last night in town before leaving for a two-week mission. Besides, It's almost my birthday." He reminded, hoping to gain a few points thanks to the annual event. Steve stared down his vigilante son, arms crossed and scowl on his face before letting out a sigh.

"Fine, you can go." Peter's face lit up, though it couldn't be seen behind his mask, as he raced over to give his father a quick hug.

"Thank you!" He cheered before turning away and proceeded to jump out of the nearest open window, giving his parent a small heart attack as it always did.

"God." Steve ground as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat. "I'll never get used to that."

"Used to what?" Came the familiar voice of his husband. Steve turned to find Tony in only a housecoat; hair still wet from his recent shower.

"Peter jumping off high places," Steve answered, causing the inventor's lips to turn up in a smirk.

"He's been Spider-man for almost five years, and you're still panicking?" Tony asked as he drew closer to hi husband.

"I can't help it. He's still our little boy to me." Steve defended, barely ever reacting when the younger slipped his arms around his waist and pulled them together.

"I know how you feel." Tony sympathized. "But he's almost 20; he's pretty much a full grown man now."

"My god, where did the years go?" Steve asked as Tony took one hand and grabbed the blond man's left wrist.

"Spent them in bed with me." Tony joked, receiving a huff from his husband. Tony's smirk only grew as he planted a light kiss atop his own name that was carved into the inside of Steve's wrist. Tony laid the side of his head on his lover's chest so he could both hear and feel the light rumble of the captains pleased hum. "A week and a half, then our Peter will get his name. You think it will be Wade's name like he's hoping?" Tony eventually said, having gotten a bit lost in some memories for a moment.

"Probably not," Steve admitted with a light frown. "He still has his whole life ahead of him, who knows who he will meet down the line. I, for instance, would have never predicted the turn my life took when I first got 'Anthony Stark' on my wrist back in the thirties."

"True. I'll admit I wasn't exactly thrilled about getting a supposedly dead guys name on my 20th. I mean it all worked out for the best, but it wasn't what I was expecting."

"I just hope Peter's not too disappointed when the time comes."

+Time Skip+

Peter slipped through the ever unlocked window of Wade's apartment and was met with silence, a very uncommon and unsettling thing when it came to the merc with a mouth.

"Wade?" Peter called as he ventured further in, slipping off his mask and gloves, then tossing them onto a side table. "Wa-" The brunette was cut off by his own yelp as he was suddenly tackled onto the nearby couch. A wrestling match then broke out, quickly turning from forceful pushes and shouts to tackles and subsequent laughter.

"That's not fair!" Peter declared as he let his hands be pinned together above his head. "Using the fact that my Spider-senses don't work on you anymore against me."

"Well, it's not my fault. Your powers should know your booty's never safe when I'm around." Wade declared as he leaned in close. Peter chuckled lightly before lifting his chin up to meet his lover's lips half way. By the way," Wade sat up, though he still kept the younger's hands and legs pinned down to the couch. "Your late Mr. Stark." He pointed out with an exaggerated, disapproving pout.

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your job." Wade's mouth fell open in mock hurt, his free hand coming to rest atop his chest.

"Are you sassing me, mister?"

"Now that one is my job."

"Well then, looks like my sassy Spidey is gonna have to be punished," Wade said before putting on a devilish grin at the brunettes responding expression.

"What? H-hey!" The mercenary tucked his fingers under the bottom edge of Peter's spandex top and proceeded to lift it, revealing the brunettes toned stomach. The younger instantly began to squirm, catching onto his boyfriend's plan. "No Wade, please." He begged but to no avail. Before Peter could use his superhuman strength, Wade placed his lips over the youngers navel a blew, causing the brunette's body to jolt at the ticklish sensation. Peter let out a shrieked that soon devolved into laughter as he thrashed his legs as best he could under the older man's weight.

Wade gave the brunette a couple more raspberries before showing mercy and returning to his sitting position, this time releasing the younger's hands. Peter's choppy laughter faded as he pushed down his shirt.

"You're mean." He said once he had caught a bit of his lost breath.

"But you love me." Wade received a gentle smile, silently confirming his assumption. The brunette then opened up his arms, to which the mercenary immediately took the opportunity. Wade laid his full body atop Peter's, knowing that the younger could handle his weight, and let their lips connected again.

It wasn't a clash for dominance nor was it needy and hungry. It was more comforting, like a long embrace from a loved one, just in a more intimate way. They spent a fair amount of time like this. No roaming hands or attempts at taking things further, they just held each other, moving the lips atop the others until they decided they had had enough for now.

"Alright, now get off, you're heavy," Peter said, pushing lightly at his lover's chest. "Besides, I wanna get changed." Reluctantly Wade sat up, allowing the brunette to slip out from under him. "Find something for us to watch," Peter instructed as he made his way to the bedroom, making sure to grab his previously discarded gloves and mask on the way.

After a change into one of many spare outfits he kept at the mercenaries home, Peter returned to the living room to find the older flipping through channels. The brunette walked around the back of the couch with the intent to take a seat to his boyfriends left, but the mercenary was quick. Wade scooched over just in time to catch the younger in mid-sit. Before Peter could even attempt a protest, not that he minded, Wade snaked his arms around the younger's waist.

"My, feeling cuddly today are we?" Peter asked, not hesitating to lean against the older man's broad chest, enjoying the warmth it brought him.

"Of course, I gotta get in as much of you as I can before I leave." Wade practically whined as he buried his nose into the younger's shoulder. He was always like this before leaving for a long-term mission. He'd hold, kiss, touch, his lover as much as possible as if trying to memorize every feeling, every emotion for the coming lonely nights.

Peter kept a smile on his lips despite his melancholy at his boyfriends soon departure. Instead, he decided to focus on the T.V., ignoring the mercenaries 'Hey!' in protest as he grabbed the remote from his hands.

Eventually, they ended up choosing some random romantic comedy, to which the merc with a mouth consistently added commentary throughout. It was a decent, easy going hour and a half up until the names came into play. It was a staple in most romance story's that it turn out that the main couple had each other's names written on their wrists, cementing them as soul mates. That's when Wade would start feeling uncomfortable.

Like every other time soul mates came up, the mercenary pulled his left wrist towards himself, trying to hide the sad fact. This time, however, Peter decided to grab his hand before it could make its escape. Though he frowned at the action, Wade didn't fight the younger as Peter lifted his hand to place a light kiss over where a name should be like he had seen his fathers do to each other many a times.

The brunette knew Wade hated the fact that thanks to his healing factor ever-morphing his skin, his soul mates name have been rendered illegible. The mercenary had told Peter that he wished he could remember what name had once been there but the surgery had messed with his brain far too much. Despite the utterly heartbreaking expression Wade put on every time the prospect of names came up, Peter always attempted to assure him that it was fine but that just seemed to make the expression grow darker. So instead the brunette attempted to switch the concept into something positive.

"A week and a half." Peter started as he twisted his hand in just a way so both their nameless wrists were visible. "And then I'll get my name, and do you know who's name it will be?"

"Peter," Wade said in a low, warning but also pleading voice for the younger to stop. They had talked about this before, and he didn't want to hear it.

"No, it's not gonna be my name. Jeez, I'm not that narcissistic." Peter then shifted so he could face the older who watched him with sad eyes. "It's going to be yours." Wade's gaze fell, unable to watch his lovers confident smile any longer. "Oh don't go getting all self-conscious again." Peter assumed as he shifted again, so he sat sideways on the older man's legs.

"You're not going to get my name," Wade stated, pulling both hands back to rest them on the couch.

"And why do you say that?" There was a long moment of silence where Wade wouldn't meet his eye's, mouth opening than closing as if wanting to say something but then deciding against it. Eventually, the mercenary moved to push the brunette off gently, but Peter wasn't having any of that.

Instead, he moved to straddle his lover's lap and used both hands to cup the older man's cheeks, forcing their eye's to meet.

"I love you, Wade," Peter stated plain and clear, not an ounce of hesitation, unlike the mercenary.

"I love you too," Wade said more like a plea, expression shifting from frustrated worry to hurt. He then leaned forward with a breathless, quiet whine. Peter welcomed the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck as the mercenary pulled them as close as possible.

Again they started there comforting and assuring embrace masked as kisses. This time, however, when Peter felt the older begin to relax, the brunette began to push a little further. Slowly Peter ran the tip of his tongue along the older man's bottom lip, to which the older allowed entrance. The brunette played around with the newly opened territory for a bit before he rolls his hips causing his groin to press against the mercenaries.

"Peter," Wade said after a low sigh, giving the younger the opportunity to grab the bottom hem of his shirt and pull it up and off his body. He blindly through the article of clothing over his shoulder as he watched the mercenary try to keep his eyes on Peter's hazel orbs and fail.

"What, complaining?" Peter asked with a knowing smirk because he knew that one sure-fire way to raise the mercenaries confidence was to make New York's spider-themed hero come undone under him. To have the vigilante squirm, whine, and beg for him, and that's just what Wade did.

+Time Skip+

Peter woke to the feeling of Wade's thumb rubbing back and forth over his wrist and a quiet mumble.

"Please don't have my name." The statement smashed into Peter's heart like a brick against a window, but he tried to remind himself that it wasn't because Wade didn't want him. It was because he thought Peter deserved better, Wade had told him so before. But he would see, when he got Wade's name on his twentieth birthday, he would show the mercenary proudly.

That's what Peter kept thinking to himself as he tried to continue their morning like they normally did, but it wasn't the same. Wade usually acted more clingy the morning of his mission, but today he was distant. He didn't try to initiate good morning sex, in bed or the shower. Didn't pinch Peter's butt every chance he got nor did he try to convince him to have Spider-man tag along on the mission. Though the morning was a lot calmer, it was also boring and unsettling, but Peter tried to put on a happy face.

"It will be better when he comes home and sees that I got his name, not someone else like he thinks I will." He told himself as he silently sipped his coffee, watching Wade's eye's wander about the room, fall on him for a moment, then wander again.

The brunette accompanied his boyfriend to the airport, like he always did, and stuck to his side as long as he could. At least this part felt pretty much the same, Wade holding him until it was announced over the speaker system that they had to release each other or Wade would miss his plane. The moment fell apart however when instead of whispering one more 'I love you' when they pulled apart, he said something else.

"I'm sorry." Peter's brows knitted together in confusion as Wade instantly turned away, hiding his expression from the brunette.

"For what?" Peter couldn't help but ask.

"For lying to you." Before Peter could utter a word, Wade took off sprinting through the crowd, to the complaints and curses of others. Peter watched the older until he disappeared into the crowd with the heavy weight of worry and dread pressing on his chest, but he did his best to push it down.

Wade was just feeling guilty for dating Peter when he thinks Peter will get someone else as his soul mate but the brunette knew better. He would get Wade's name; he had to.

+Time Interlude+

The next week and a half were what Peter expected. Long, boring, and all felt a bit pointless, like all days seemed to be without Wade around, but it was not without joy.

The last handful of days where spent preparing for Peter's birthday party. Tony is sparing no expense in getting anything and anyone Peter wanted to their California home for the celebration while Steve tried his best to hold down his emotions. Tony was too of course, but he was much better at hiding his sensitive side, not to mention distracting himself with party preparations. Whereas Steve was found staring at old photo's and videos with a sad smile on his lips.

+Time Skip+

"Morning Peter." Came a soft voice, tearing Peter's gaze from his book. The brunette quickly spotted Steve walking in, as fresh and alert as any moment of the day, with a groggy, unkempt, Tony on his arm.

"Morning." Tony ground, his body obviously not appreciating being up at 4 am.

"Morning dads. Come to watch the show?" Peter asked, already knowing why his parents had arisen this early. 4:24 am, that's the exact time Peter was born 20 years ago, the exact time he will receive the name of his soul mate.

"Of course, wouldn't miss such an important moment for the world."

"Cooooffffeeee," Tony whined as he let go of his crutch of a husband and slumped his way through the living room.

"I just made a fresh pot," Peter announced. "Figured you guys would be up soon."

"God I love you, son," Tony said, flopping his upper half over the back of the couch to give the brunette a sloppy thank you hug before continuing to the kitchen.

The next while was spent idly chit-chatting, Tony becoming more conscious the longer he nursed his beverage, as Peter tried his best not to check the time every 30 seconds. Tried being the important word here.

Then, in the middle of a story about how Steve had accidentally broken a door in the white house, it started.

Peter let out a sudden, painful gasp as it felt like something round tipped jabbed into his wrist. Instantly his fathers were at his side. Tony took Peter's mug from his hand, placing it on the table as Steve took his son's right hand, allowing him to clamp down in response to the pain.

"Just breath buddy, it'll be over soon," Tony instructed, one hand rubbing the brunette's back while the other held Peter's left wrist upward so they could all watch.

Peter tried to keep his eye's open, tired to listen to his father's encouragements but it was a lot more painful than expected. It was like someone was taking a dull pencil and dragging it through his skin with enough force to break bones. It seemed to go on so much longer than the actual 2 minutes it lasted, but once it was finally over Peter looked down and let out a whimper as tears started to flow harder. Slowly he lifted his red, sore, throbbing wrist to his lips so he could feel the scar against his skin, feel the freshly written 'Wade Wilson'.

"I told you," Peter said not just to his parents, but to everyone else who told him not to get his hopes up, and to Wade himself. The fathers had shared a gaze before Steve pulled his son into his arms.

"Congratulations baby." He whispered, a couple of tears falling from his eye's as well.

"Wade's a lucky man," Tony added, joining in on the group hug. Peter didn't respond, couldn't through the lasting pain and tears, but he didn't need to, his fathers understood.

+Time Interlude+

Most of Peters morning was then spent dreamily gazing at his wrist.

It was Wade; it had always been Wade. Peter knew what he felt for the mercenary wasn't just a crush like the older man had assumed. And now Wade didn't have to hold back anymore. Well, of course, he still would probably occasionally insist that Peter deserved better because that's just what Wade did. But now Peter could prove that it wasn't true. He could show the merc with a mouth that they were meant to be together with more than just his words.

Eventually, though the party did begin and he was forced to cover the name up. He knew it was the social norm, like wearing clothing over top of your underwear, but he didn't want to. He wanted to wear the name proudly, show it off to everyone who doubted him, but he didn't. Aside from immediate family, there was only one person that should get to see his name and that was Wade.

The remaining days until the merc with a mouth returned were agonizing, Peter both being a bundle of excitement, boredom, and impatience. Eventually, Peter snuck into Wade's apartment for the last two nights, though he had 100% permission to be there, and tried his best not to explode or burst into tears from excitement in the meantime. He failed at one of those.

+Time Skip+

Peter sat on his lovers comfy armchair, fidgeting excitedly until he heard the front door open.

"Wade!" Peter cheered, jumping up from his seat and racing to the door.

"Peter?" Wade said in honest confusion before, a bit more forcefully than the brunette had intended, Peter's back collided with the mercenaries chest.

"Look look!" The younger chanted as he ripped the royal blue strap off his wrist. Peter wanted to see his lover's expression but didn't have to as he herd the thump of the mercenaries bags being dropped. The brunette didn't even attempt to push down the butterflies in his chest as Wade grabbed Peter's wrist, running his fingers over his own name. Peter closed his eye's, shuttering slightly at the pleasant feeling of how right it felt to have his soul mate touch their name on his skin. He finally understood why his parents were always kissing each other's wrists.

"Oh god... Peter."

"I told you." The brunette muttered triumphantly.

"I'm so sorry." Peter's world seemed to slow to an unscheduled stop, eye's opening and brows knitting together in confusion.

"What...? Why?" He asked as he pulled himself from the older man's chest. He turned to find another confused expression, though the mercenaries was mixed with guilt. "Oh no, don't you go into one of your speeches about how you don't deserve me-"

"It's not that. I mean I don't, but that's not what I mean. You weren't supposed to get my name."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have yours." The moment it left his lips it was clear on his face that Wade regretted it. Peter's mouth fell open, and his heart stopped for a moment.

"I thought you didn't remember who's name you had," Peter said once he was able to dislodge his voice from his throat, causing it to come out choppy and broken.

"I don't. But a couple of months back your dad reminded me that the army requires the last name of your soul mate when you enlist. I was able to dig up a bit of my old file and..."

"It wasn't my name." Peter finished, pulling his wrist to hide Wade's name against his chest. Everything seemed to go silent, the brunette's gaze fell to the ground as it felt like the life had been sucked out of him. His feelings felt numbed, almost non-existent, his brain pretty much shut down, and it felt like his heart gave up on him.

"Peter-"

"I should go." The brunette blurted out, stepping back from the hand reaching out to him, and pushing past the mercenary, right out the still open door. He barely processed his name being called a couple more times as he broke into a sprint.

He didn't know if he ran all the way home, didn't even recall the travel back. He didn't process anything until he was in the living room, Steve's hands on his shoulders as the super soldier asked him what was wrong.

"It wasn't my name," Peter repeated eye's finally lifting to connect with his fathers.

"What?" Steve asked, expression stricken with confusion and concern.

"He looked back at his army files, before his cancer, and the name on his wrist it... it..." That's when everything came back on line. His brain finally absorbed what he heard, feelings sprouting back up to let out a loud and broken cry, and his heart re-starting so that it could shatter on it's first beat.

"Peter, hunny, I'm so sorry." Steve apologized, enveloping his son into an embrace which the brunette returned. Peter clung to his father as emotions washed over him like a title wave, ready to drown him. He would feel stupid and childish for crying like this in front of his father, but right now, he just wanted to be able to breathe again, wanted the pain to stop.

Eventually, the tears at the very least ended, returning Peter to a much more dull, tired state. This time, however, the brunette was able to piece things together in his mind while Steve got in contact with Tony.

\This explains why Wade had been increasingly uncomfortable with the subject of soul mates, why he wished Peter wouldn't get his name. It wasn't just because he thought Peter deserved better, knew he didn't have Peter's name, which meant Peter should have gotten a different name, but he didn't. Peter got exactly what he asked for, and now it was coming to bite him in the butt. To be fair, though, Peter wasn't the first person in existence to have their soul mate not have their name in return, far from really, but that didn't ease the pain all that much. If anything all it did was have Peter grow sympathy for all those other individuals.

"Peter." Slowly the brunette raised his blank stare from his covered wrist to see Steve holding out a phone to him.

"Tony would like to speak with you." The blond informed to his son's blank expression. With just a nod in response, Peter took the phone from his father a lifted it to his ear.

"Hello, dad?"

"Hey, buddy, how you holding up?" Tony asked enthusiastically, putting on his usual defenses when seriously painful feelings were dragging a loved one down.

"I feel like I want to curl up in bed and not move for the next month," Peter said honestly.

"Oooh. So are we talking high school you on a Monday morning?" Peter quickly caught on to what his father was trying to do, and though the brunette wasn't in the mood for jokes, he decided to play along for his father's sake.

"More like you without coffee any morning." Peter tried for a joking tone, but it came out dry and almost lifeless. "Oh Jesus, it's more serious than I thought," Tony said theatrically, deciding not to comment on how hearing his son try and joke with the voice of a broken man chipped at his heart. "I'll be home as soon as I can alright? I just need to look into something real quick." As he spoke, Tony's destination came into view. "I'll explain when I get back, but I have to go now. Would you mind passing the phone back to Steve?"

"Sure," Peter answered plainly before handing the device back to the blond.

"I love you." Tony attempted to say, but his son was already out of hearing range.

"Hello, Tony? It's Steve." The captain answered as he rose and left the room, quickly informing his son that he'd be back.

"Steve. My god, he sounds awful." Tony said, allowing the concern in his voice to come through unfiltered.

"I know, but right now you need to focus on your mission."

"Are you sure you want to do this? It seems pointless."

"It might be, but I just have to check," Steve said, his stress in the situation coming out.

"Well alright. Now talk me through this again."

+Time Skip+

Steve had been gone for a while, not that Peter minded. He kind of appreciated the silence, it helped him think through all that had happened, all that he felt.

The peace didn't last forever unfortunately as a series of rapid knocks broke the silence. It took a moment for Peter to react but eventually, he stood and answered the door, figuring that his father was probably still on the phone. After combing his hand through his ruffled hair and praying that this was just some salesman he could shoe off immediately, he opened the door.

"Wade?"

"Peter, I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you." The older informed with heaving breaths as if he had just run a race. Peter's usual feelings of joy and excitement at seeing the mercenary were replaced by hurt, fear, and a bit of anger. Quickly the brunette turned away from Wade, suddenly feeling embarrassed about his puffy red eyes and the way his voice caught in his throat.

"I'm not in the mood for talking right now, can you come back another time?" Peter asked as he began to close the door but was stopped as the mercenary pushed it back open with a fair amount of force.

"No, it has to be now." The sudden physical force took the brunette off guard, leading him to take a step back every step the older made towards him.

"Look, if this is about the soul mate thing it's fine, I understand. It's not your fault you have someone else's name."

"Who cares what other name I have?" Wade shot back as if the mention of his soul mate was an insult. He then reached out and grabbed the brunette's upper arms. "I want to be with you." The world seemed to freeze for a moment as Peter's eyes again began to feel the sting of oncoming tears, and he had to fight the urge to pull the older into his arms and tell him the same.

"We can't do that." The brunette said, finding rejecting Wade to be just as, if not more, painful than having been rejected.

"Why not?" Wade asked, expression falling along with his conviction.

"Because you don't have my name." Peter was impressed with himself that he was able to speak without his voice cracking. Though he couldn't find the power to push the man he loved away physically, emotionally was killing him enough.

"But you have mine."

"So does someone else out there. I couldn't stand the thought that I'm not letting you and your real soul mate be together. Do you realize how much it hurts to be rejected by your soul mate?" Damn, the tears were coming again. Peter turned his head downward and began to attempt to pull away from the older mans grasp halfheartedly. He didn't want to cry in front of the older because he knew Wade would comfort him and he wasn't sure if he could hold to his resolve if the mercenary were to do that.

"So you're going to take that pain onto yourself?' Wade asked, voice coming out more angry than intended. It wasn't that he was mad at Peter, more of himself for causing his baby boy so much pain.

"It's better than forcing it on someone else, especially when that person would make you happier than I ever could." Peter's voice too started to rise, but more as a plea than anger.

"That's impossible. Peter, you make me the happiest thing alive." The brunette's attempt at escape grew rougher as he tried desperately to avoid any more contact with the mercenary because he knew that if Wade pulled him into his arms if he kept saying things like that, he would fall apart.

"Let me go, please."

"Why I thought you loved me?"

"I do!" Peter shot back, eye's finally connecting to Wade's, and like the brunette predicted, he started to cry once he saw the mercenaries hurt, confused, but determined expression. "You can't even begin to understand how much you mean to me. I can't half the time. But that doesn't change the fact that you don't have my name." Peter's thrashing came to a stop; his eye's falling to their feet. "Even if we do stay together, every time I look at your wrist, even if the names not there anymore, It'll remind me that there's someone perfect out there for you that I'm holding you back from. I can't live like that." There was a long pause of silence until Wade suddenly released his grip on the younger.

Part of Peter was relieved that he seemed to get through to the mercenary, but a part he was most ashamed of was disappointed, had wanted the other to fight a little harder for him. Peter felt so selfish.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of it like that," Wade said, taking a step back from the brunette. The mercenary watched as the younger wrapped his now free arms around himself, eye's casting to the side. "I-I guess I should go then," Wade stated but got no response.

As Peter listened to his soul mate take a few steps back, he found himself pressing his covered wrist into his opposite arm, wishing he had never gotten it in the first place.

"Wilson?" Came Steve's voice suddenly, though Peter didn't bother to look up at his father.

"Don't worry Dad; Wade was just leaving."

"No no, don't do that." The odd response caused the brunette lift his gaze from the floor to the slightly panicked captain. "Please, come, have a seat in the office," Steve said with a wave of his hand, subsequently waving about the beige and a bit tattered folder he held.

Wade looked over to Peter questioningly for guidance as he always did when he was around the boy's parents.

"Dad, I don't-"

"Office, now, both of you." Steve suddenly ordered, causing the merc with a mouth to jump back slightly at the stern expression the captain shot them. Peter, on the other hand, straightened his stance and put on a similar face, though it wasn't quite as threatening with the last of the brunette's tears still on his face.

"Come on Wade," Peter said as he started to make his way to the office. The mercenary got a rush of nostalgia at the familiar scene, feeling, for a moment, as if he was back in time approximately two years ago when they had first been caught dating by the youngers parents. He probably would have tried taking Peters hand if it wasn't for the circumstances and the way Peter stiffened when he got near.

Eventually, the three made it to the office, Steve taking one of two seats behind the desk whereas Wade and Peter found and pulled up chairs on the other side.

Peter crossed his arms and stared his father down, not having liked being spoken to like he was 14 again. But then he noticed how Steve's brows were knitted in concern; eye's cast down at the folder he was holding so tightly it was crinkling the edges. The brunette decided to lay off the glare, realizing that his father was apparently just as emotionally unstable right now as he was, but why?

The answer wouldn't come until Tony came bursting into the room, a folder in hand as well.

"Sorry I'm late, air traffic am I right?" He attempted, receiving a little chuckle from Wade only before the serious tone settled in again. "Have you explained-"

"No" Steve cut off as his husband took a seat. There was a moment of silence before Tony continues.

"Alright, I guess I'll start." He then turned to his son, putting on a serious, though marginally less stressed expression compared to the other three in the room. "Peter, do you remember what we told you about your birth mother?"

"Ya. She was one of your one night flings, but when she got pregnant and didn't want me, you paid her off to have me and then stay out of my life." Peter explained, not that Tony has particularly asked him to, in a monotone voice. He had heard the story a few times, and despite what some would assume, he had no interest in finding the woman that birthed him. She hadn't wanted him in her life, and he didn't want her in his. He was happy with his fathers.

Yes well, that wasn't entirely true." Peter's eyes widened as both his parent's body's stiffened, Steve hanging his head lower to avoid any eyes contact. "Your biological parents were a couple of S.H.I.L.E.D. agents that we were friends with. They sadly didn't live to see your first birthday, after which I took custody of you." Tony's eyes began to drift from his sons shocked and confused expression. "The point I'm trying to get across here is that for the first handful of months of your life you lived under a different name." Peter inhaled a sharp breath as the realization hit him.

Carefully Tony plucked the folder from his husband's clammy hands and handed it to their son. As the brunette took it and proceeded to scan over the contents, Tony turned to Wade.

"And you. Apparently, my husband here forgot to inform you that in addition to writing the last name of your soul mate in your file, they also take a photo of your wrist. I was able to get a copy of yours for you." He informed as he opened up his folder and pulled out the only thing within it, handing it over immediately Wade gazed at the photo for a long moment as his brain tried to catch up.

"Peter... Parker." He finally read off, only to have the photo immediately swiped from his hands. His head snapped up to find Peter gazing down at the two pieces of paper In his hands. Quickly Wade leaned over so he could see what the brunette was seeing.

In one hand was the photo he had just confiscated, of course. In the other was a birth certificate, Peters real birth certificate, Peter Parker's birth certificate.

The next minute the various photos and documents were strewn across the room as Wade tackled Peter out of his chair and onto the floor. Wade's first order of business was to pepper the younger with kisses, including ripping off the band around the brunette's wrist and placing his lips there a few times. The second thing he did was to burst into joyful giggles as Peter flipped them over and did much the same.

Later Peter would have a talk with his fathers about lying to him and assure them that he still loved them and considered them as his true parents. But right now that didn't matter because he was Wade's. He had always been Wade's.

* * *

Great googly moogly. I wrote this and typed it up in a matter of two days. My hand really hurts. :( But it was totally worth it!

I've been wanting to write a soul mate fanfic for a while but never came up with a good enough idea. Eventually, this came and then I proceeded to edit it in my mind for a couple of days before finally deciding on something, though I didn't really stick to that either. ^^;

I'll be honest; I'm much more proud of everything from the beginning of the story up until Wade comes home than anything after. I think I just write way batter fluff then I do angst but oh well.

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
